Skeleton
by Shairan
Summary: James ose et franchit la limite qu'il s'était imposé. (Réecriture de la fin de l'épisode "La couronne contre Steel")


**Résumé** : Et si James et Alicia s'étaient quittés d'une autre manière ?

**Couple** : James/Alicia

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Londres Police Judiciaire appartiennent à Dick Wol et je ne compte faire aucun usage commercial de cet écrit.

**Note** : _Ce court OS est une réécriture de la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 4 "La couronne contre Steel" ou "Skeleton" dans la VO. J'ai beaucoup aimé cet épisode et notamment la tension entre ces 2 personnages durant les dernières minutes. Je trouve ça bien dommage que leur relation n'ait pas été plus poussée, bien qu'il est vrai que ça n'aurait pas servit à grand chose -à part rendre les fans plus tristes encore du départ de Steel-._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 16 Mai<em>

James était dépité. Il avait gagné son procès, en assurant sa défense lui-même avec un sang-froid exemplaire son passé d'avocat aidant, mais _malgré ça_, son état restait le même : il se sentait terriblement coupable. Ronnie et Alicia l'avaient félicité de sa « réussite ». Matt en avait fait de même et ils avaient décidé ensemble d'enterrer la hache de guerre, pour un bon moment en tout cas.

Moins une et il était reconnu coupable de détournement de preuves et d'égarement de la justice.

Même s'il avait été innocenté, ça ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il ait causé indirectement la mort de trois jeunes garçons à cause de sa relation plus qu'amicale avec son assistante, qui s'avérait être celle qui l'avait piégé. « Il aurait dû le savoir » avait-il dit à Ronnie lorsque celui-ci tentait de lui remonter le moral après son propre procès.  
>Il savait que Claudia était « plus » coupable que lui étant donné que si elle lui avait remis le témoignage ou à quelqu'un d'autre susceptible de pouvoir le lui remettre, le vrai meurtrier de ces enfants aurait pu être découvert et sûrement arrêté plus tôt ; un innocent (bien que ses idées le répugnaient au plus haut point) n'aurait pas été emprisonné injustement pendant cinq ans et les meurtres suivants auraient été évités. Il éprouvait actuellement du dégoût pour son ex petite-amie même si, au fond, il n'en était que peu étonné.<p>

De toute façon, il était persuadé qu'il était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé en tant que Procureur. Il n'était plus digne d'œuvrer au nom de la justice. Ça ne faisait pas bonne impression du tout, un Procureur soupçonné de trafic de preuves, même avec acquittement. Pour le bien de la justice dans son pays, _il_ se devait de partir. Cela lui faisait très mal, plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais sûrement à quelqu'un. Il avait exercé la fonction de Procureur pendant des années, une agréable routine avait fini par naturellement s'installer : Rejoindre son bureau tôt le matin et travailler à son bureau, apercevoir la jolie Alicia lui remettre des documents ou tout simplement lui rapporter les nouvelles des enquêtes qu'ils suivaient.  
>Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, que les regrets n'allaient pas ramener les jeunes garçons à la vie. Il le savait, mais ce sentiment vicieux qu'était la culpabilité le rongeait et il ne pouvait que faire ça pour le moment afin d'alléger un minimum sa conscience.<p>

C'est pourquoi, après longue réflexion, il annonça publiquement sa démission et ne répondit à aucune question des journalistes quant à son devenir dans les années qui étaient à venir.

_Vendredi 18 Mai_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la démission de James.

Alicia essayait de s'habituer à l'absence de son « patron », sans succès. Ils avaient travaillé tellement longtemps ensemble que la jeune femme ressentit un vide rien qu'en rentrant dans le bureau, dénué de toute présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci James était déjà là, assis à son bureau en train de travailler sur une enquête tout en sirotant un café. Lorsqu'il l'apercevait, il lui souriait agréablement et égayait sa journée tout entière. Mais maintenant, ce temps était révolu et elle devra s'y faire. Un nouveau procureur avait été nommé et s'était naturellement installé au bureau de James. Toute trace de lui, qu'il s'agisse de son « foutoir » ou son café avait définitivement disparu du bureau, bien qu'il restât encore des affaires à ranger ou à lui remettre. Elle avait encore une fois perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Son coeur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée alors qu'elle essayait difficilement de se remettre à travailler.

_Samedi 19 Mai_

James avait proposé à Alicia, Chandler, Matt et Ronnie de venir dîner avec lui au restaurant. Chacun d'entre eux trouva cela très surprenant de sa part étant donné qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire ça d'habitude mais personna ne le lui reprocha, au contraire. Chandler avait refusé l'invitation mais personne ne savait bien pourquoi.  
>Le soir venu, ils étaient allés manger dans un restaurant libanais et avaient passés une agréable soirée, malgré le fait que chacun gardait en tête que Steel ne faisait plus partie de « l'équipe » qu'ils formaient maintenant. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas recommencé à travailler, il ne savait pas vers où se tourner, mais envisageait peut-être de se reconvertir dans le notariat. « Rien n'est sûr. » avait-il dit. « J'ai surtout besoin de me poser un peu avant de me remettre à travailler dans tout ce qui concerne le droit ».<br>Ils acquiescèrent tous et évitèrent de parler des enquêtes sur lesquels ils travaillaient actuellement. James les remercia silencieusement de leur compréhension face à son état.

A vingt-deux heures, Matt et Ronnie partirent de leurs côtés tandis qu'Alicia et lui continuaient de suivre le même chemin. Celui-ci était éclairé par des guirlandes bleues accrochées aux arbres qui, eux, bordaient le chemin des deux côtés. Il ne semblait pas très fréquenté ce qui était assez bizarre vu l'heure peu tardive pour une ville comme Londres.

Ils marchèrent en silence, sous un magnifique ciel étoilé.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à une intersection où Alicia et James devrait se quitter afin de rentrer dans leurs appartements respectifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent et un silence pesant s'installa, comme si chacun avait quelque chose d'important à dire à l'autre.  
>Ce fut finalement la jeune brune qui brisa ce silence tendu qu'elle supportait difficilement :<p>

« Ca fait bizarre de venir au bureau, sans vous.

- Ah ! Vous vous y habituerez, j'en suis sûr. Et vous finirez par m'oublier, dit-il en souriant.

- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Votre bureau est un tel foutoir que je prendrais des jours à le ranger ! »

Ils rirent ensemble malgré la tristesse et le semblant de nostalgie qui semblait s'insinuer progressivement dans leur coeur. Seuls dans l'allée, un semblant d'intimité s'installait.  
>Leurs yeux s'accrochaient avec une émotion commune. Alicia n'était pas restée insensible au charme de James très longtemps. Lorsque ses sentiments avaient commencé à naître <em>deux ans<em> auparavant, elle passa plusieurs mois à les renier ; elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de son patron, ça faisait trop « cliché » se disait-elle. Et cette peur de perdre un être cher était toujours présente, à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé.  
>Et puis ça n'aurait pas été bon pour le travail s'il avait été au courant de ses sentiments pour lui, il y aurait eu une sorte de gêne et Alicia voulait à tout prix éviter ça. Il était hors de question de gâcher sa relation avec lui pour des sentiments qui ne sont probablement pas partagés. Il valait mieux en rester là et tenter d'oublier ses sentiments voir mieux : de les faire disparaître.<p>

Malheureusement, les sentiments ne se commandent pas et elle dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle aimerait James encore longtemps. Elle avait ainsi espéré, naïvement et elle en était consciente, qu'elle serait toujours avec James dans ce cabinet, qu'elle serait jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'arrêter, son assistante. Mais maintenant que James était parti, elle se rendait compte de l'irrationalité de ses pensées. Elle se comportait comme une jeune fille de 15 ans. _Ridicule_. Il fallait voir la vérité en face :_ il_ ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle, lui qui avait été élevé dans un luxe certain et un milieu qui lui était étranger.

Son visage s'assombrit et elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée de l'avoir fixé pendant tout ce temps.

« Alicia... » James avait tout de suite remarqué ce changement brutal sur son visage et il s'inquiétait. Le ton presque peiné de l'homme en face d'elle interpella la jeune femme qui releva doucement la tête. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta en cours, attisant sa curiosité. Elle se tut afin de le laisser continuer, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Ils s'observèrent intensément durant quelques secondes, comme si l'autre cherchait à savoir ce que l'autre pensait en ce moment même. (Mal)heureusement, le téléphone d'Alicia sonna et celle-ci dût rompre le contact visuel si intense qu'elle venait d'avoir avec James pour sortir son portable de sa poche. Le nom de Georges s'affichait à l'écran.

« C'est Georges, il faut que je rép- »

James ne l'avait pas laissée finir sa phrase et venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon douce et un peu maladroite. La jeune femme -un peu surprise- ferma les yeux sous la sensation agréable et répondit timidement au baiser, à sa plus grande surprise. Alicia remit le téléphone dans sa poche durant le baiser, décidée à l'ignorer pour l'instant.  
>James manquait déjà d'air et bientôt ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes. Elle souriait. Et son sourire ne la rendait que plus belle à ses yeux. Son visage rayonnait et les lumières bleues qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux faisaient briller ses pupilles sombres.<p>

En proie à un désir grandissant, il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci passionnément, tout en posant sa main sur la joue de la femme qu'il aimait depuis maintenant un an. Gourmand, James demanda l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme à l'aide de sa langue, ce que la jeune fille ne tarda pas à lui accorder. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent amoureusement suivant un rythme lent et doux. Bientôt, ils furent à bout de souffle et se séparèrent avec regret.

Alicia plongeait dans l'océan bleu-gris que lui offrait les yeux de James lorsqu'il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il trouvait sa peau tellement douce et la toucher était un véritable bonheur pour lui après tant d'abstention de sa part. Alicia soupira sous le contact de sa bouche chaude sur son front froid. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées tout comme James qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait réellement de se passer. C'était impensable. James s'était lancé, l'avait embrassé et s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle le repousse gentiment, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il en était plus qu'heureux.  
>Alicia elle aussi n'y croyait pas.<br>Son patron avait été traîné en justice, avait fini par démissionner et maintenant voilà qu'il l'embrassait en plein centre-ville. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que James puisse l'aimer ou même daigner lui accorder une attention différente de celle que l'on porte à ses collègues. Il est vrai qu'il avait souvent été désigné comme un « homme à femmes » mais...lorsqu'il lui parlait, elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il lui parlait comme à une petite soeur. Quand cela avait-il changé ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout.

Et pour l'instant, elle ne voulait _pas_ savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de profiter de chaque instant avec James, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne auparavant.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce que représentait l'autre à leurs yeux et de toute façon ils n'avaient pas tellement envie d'en parler pour l'instant, de peur de brusquer l'autre. Ils avaient franchi un cap, c'était certain et cela serait sûrement perturbant au début pour eux, mais cela n'était pas un problème : ils s'en sortiraient, James en était sûr. Cette période avait été riche en émotions pour lui, mais il ne regrettait pas sa démission.  
>Malgré ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne le quitterait pas avant longtemps, il se sentait le coeur léger.<p>

Toute cette histoire lui avait au moins permis d'oser franchir la limite qu'il s'était fixé avec Alicia et à sa plus grande surprise, de pouvoir commencer à avoir une relation plus poussée avec elle. En réalité, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer depuis...depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.  
>La jeune brune l'avait totalement ensorcelée avec sa beauté rayonnante, son sourire magnifique, son intelligence et sa générosité. Mais sa réputation avec les femmes n'aidant pas, il était sûr qu'Alicia n'allait pas s'intéresser à lui, surtout lorsqu'il apprit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé avant d'être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire une femme charmante et sûre d'elle.<p>

Il s'était alors imposé une limite...limite qu'il avait du mal à ne pas franchir parfois. Et de voir que cette limite était finalement détruite lui faisait un bien immense.

James sourit de nouveau à Alicia, qui fit de même puis, il prit sa main et ensemble ils recommencèrent à marcher avec l'impression que finalement, cette histoire avait eu au moins un côté positif dans leur vie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je conçois bien que je suis la première à écrire ou du moins à poster un écrit en français sur cette série mais dans tous les cas si vous passez par ici, une review etou une critique constructive ne serait pas de refus._


End file.
